


Recognition

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuji Osaka has a feeling he knows this new student, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, confession_
> 
> Set in the same 'verse as [two lifetimes and a thousand more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3441383). And yes, Nephrite was reincarnated as Naru's brother. Much as I ship it, I think a sibling dynamic between them would be fun to play with as well.

Masaya Kaidou, his name was. He'd been out of school for the past six months with some sort of illness and had to retake the class. Katsuji smiled and motioned towards the desk beside his.

"Here."

"I work better up front." Masaya gestured towards his glasses. He took the seat right in front of the professor's desk without even thanking Katsuji for his offer.

_Asshole._

But the more Katsuji saw of the man...well, he was kind of an asshole, but only in the overly serious lone wolf sort of way. He didn't mock friendship, but he didn't seem to care for it. He'd rather be alone with his books.

Something about that pinged Katsuji a bit. Like he knew a guy like that before, especially a guy with that same shade of hair. Those same eyes, that same-

_No way. We're not going there again, Osaka._ For the past few weeks he'd had some weird dreams and visions, he couldn't explain them and they always faded before he could make sense of anything. Naru teased that he was spending too much time at the planetarium, his mother asked if he was eating well. _It's nothing,_ he'd say.

One day he and Masaya were assigned to work on a project together. They spent their days in the library and Katsuji spent his nights dreaming and frustrated. _There's no way. There's no way._ But the night before the project was due, Masaya came to his apartment. He looked tense, as if trying to keep from bolting any second.

"I remember," he said. "Nephrite, you're Nephrite. I remember everything."

"What are you-"

_Wham._ Like a truck, it hit him and he sat down, holding his head. For weeks the stars had been vague about something coming, this was it. Nephrite, he thought he'd never hear the name again.

"Jadeite."

They settled on the couch together, Masaya- _Jadeite_ taking a deep breath and pushing his hair back from his face.

"I avoided you because I had a feeling," he admitted. "Because somehow, I knew you had something to do with the dreams I've had since I was in the hospital." He shook his head. "I didn't want to remember."

"Who could blame you?" Nephrite asked. "It started out nice, didn't it. The golden kingdom, love and peace. Then darkness, betrayal and anger..." He sighed. "Your pulling away from us. We all used to be so close back then."

"She told me I was better off alone," Jadeite said quietly, Nephrite wasn't sure which _she_ he meant but it would make sense coming from either. "I thought so, too. Work alone, stay alone, die alone. Comrades are meaningless."

"Jadeite..." Nephrite moved closer, resting a hand on his shoulder. Jadeite swallowed, averting his eyes for a moment before looking at him again. Somehow he looked both vulnerable and determined at the same time.

"I'm tired of it," he said. "You were my best friend one thousand years ago. Let's pick up where we left off." And then he _hugged_ Nephrite. Jadeite, in all the years he'd known him, never cared for physical contact. Nephrite grinned, suppressing the urge to laugh like a schoolboy.

"First thing tomorrow, we'll start moving your stuff into my place."


End file.
